TimeRiders (series)
TimeRiders is a series of books by Alex Scarrow. The TimeRiders are a team of agents recruited by a secret agency to prevent Time Travel from destroying humanity. Liam O'Connor, Madelaine Carter, and Sal Vikram are the permanent members of the team. Their fourth member is a support unit, which changes from time to time. Here are all of the covers of books for the series: TIMERIDERS1 front.jpg TIMERIDERS2 front.jpg TIMERIDERS3 front.jpg TIMERIDERS4 front.jpg TIMERIDERS5 front.jpg TIMERIDERS6 front.jpg TIMERIDERS7 front.jpg TIMERIDERS8 front.jpg Tag The famous TimeRiders tag is on every book. It goes: "Mess around with time and the world you know, could become a world you don't." TimeRiders (1st book in the seris) Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912. Madelaine Carter should have died in a plane crash in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died from a fire in 2026. Yet moments before death, someone mysteriously appeared and said, ‘Take my hand ...’ But Liam, Maddy and Sal aren’t rescued. They are recruited by an agency that no one knows exists, with only one purpose—to fix broken history. Because time travel is here, and there are those who would go back in time and change the past. That’s why the TimeRiders exist: to protect us. To stop time travel from destroying the world... (Summary from the back of "TimeRIders") Dr. Paul Krammer, a brilliant physicist, travels with his team to the days of WW2 and helps Germany win the war. Next, he leads the Germans and conquers America. In the days of the present, New York is a wasteland, with mutant creatures that feed on each other roaming the streets. It is up to the Time Riders to correct the wrongs and turn back history as we know it. TimeRiders: Day of the Predator Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912. Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . With Bob injured and his AI system inside a computer, the team acquires a new support unit, Beth. When Maddy mistakenly opens a time window where and when she shouldn't have, Liam, Becks and a group of college students are sucked in and are trapped in the hunting ground of a deadly undiscovered species of predator sixty-five million years ago. Can Liam make contact with Maddy and Sal before he's torn to pieces by dinosaurs - and without endangering history so much that the world is overtaken by a terrifying new reality? (Partially borrowed summary from the back of "TimeRiders : Day of the Predator") TimeRiders: The Doomsday Code Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912. Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . In 1994 British computer hacker Adam Lewis finds his name in a coded manuscript that is almost one thousand years old. How did Adam's name get in there ... and why? Confronted by Adam in 2001, the TimeRiders travel back to Sherwood Forest in 1194 to discover the origins of the ancient message. But when a strange hooded man appears to be interested in the same thing, they begin to wonder what terrible threat this cryptic link from the past holds for the future ... (Summary from the back of "TimeRiders : The Doomsday Code") TimeRiders: The Eternal War Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912. Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . A time wave has struck that alters the entire history of the American Civil War. Abraham Lincoln has followed Liam into the present from 1831 - and now the world is in a dangerous state of limbo . . . If the TimeRiders can't return Lincoln to the past, the Civil War will never ''end. Can Maddy persuade two colonels on either side of no man's land to cease fire long enough to save the future? (Summary from the back of "TimeRiders: The Eternal War") TimeRiders: Gates of Rome '''Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912.' Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . Project Exodus - a mission to transport 300 Americans from 2070 to 54AD to overthrow the Roman Empire - has gone catastrophically wrong. Half have arrived seventeen years earlier, during the reign of Caligula. Liam goes to investigate, but when Maddy and Sal attempt to flee a kill-squad sent to hunt down their field office, all ''of the TimeRiders become trapped in the Roman past. Armed with knowledge of the future, Caligula is now more powerful than ever. But with the office unmanned - and under threat - how will the TimeRiders make it back to 2001 and put history right? (Summary from the back of "TimeRiders: Gates of Rome") TimeRiders: City of Shadows '''Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912.' Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . Hunted by cyborg assassins from the future, the TimeRiders must abandon New York and go on the run. They escape to Victorian London and the streets where Jack the Ripper roams. But, before they can establish their new base, they make their most shattering discovery yet - and it will change everything. (Summary from the back of "TimeRiders: City of Shadows") TimeRiders: The Pirate Kings Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912. Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . Relocated to Victorian London, the TimeRiders joy-ride back to 1666 to witness the Great Fire of London. In the ensuing chaos, Liam and their newest recruit, Rashim, find themselves trapped between the fire and the Thames. They escape onboard a river boat, only to be confronted by an unscrupulous captain with his heart set on treasures of the high seas . . . Back in 1888, Maddy and the rest of the team are frantically trying to track them down. But with limited resources at their new base, can Liam and Rashim survive the bloodthirsty and barbaric age of piracy long enough to be rescued? (Summary from the back of "TimeRiders: The Pirate Kings") TimeRiders: The Mayan Prophecy Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912. Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . When Maddy finally unlocks fragments of the secret that Becks has been holding on to, the TimeRiders start to piece together their true purpose. Racing through time to connect the clues, the team discover a Mayan tribe and an ancient relic provides a vital link to the past . . . and future. But not all the TimeRiders can cope with the discovery, and one threatens to bring them all down if they can act out their revenge . . . (Summary from the back of "TimeRiders: The Mayan Prophecy") TimeRiders: The Infinity Cage Liam O'Connor should have died at sea in 1912. Maddy Carter should have died on a plane in 2010. Sal Vikram should have died in a fire in 2026. But all three have been given a second chance - to work for an agency that no one knows exists. Its purpose: to prevent time travel destroying history . . . The end is approaching for the TimeRiders. In a final effort to prevent time travel destroying history, Liam and Maddy jump forward to 2070 to confront the enigmatic Waldstein and prove once and for all if he is friend or foe. What they discover is more shocking than anyone could have imagined and soon the TimeRiders are on one final mission - back to Biblical times to save the whole of humanity . . . (Summary from the back of "TimeRiders: The Infinity Cage")Category:Series